Cammie's big brother
by Lmb111514
Summary: Cammie has always been an only child. One day she finds out that she has a twin brother who now goes to Blackthorne and is friends with her. Her friend don't know and start to get suspicious of them, what will Cammie and her brother do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The surprise

Acouple of minutes ago I got called down to the office. I walked in and saw Grant sitting on the couch. I closed the door and I sat down on the couch.

"Grant and Cameron, I have called you down here because I have some surprising news for the both of you." Mom said. I looked at Grant but he seemed just as confused as me. I looked back at my mom.

"Recent data from both blackthorne and here have showed that you guys have similar DNA." My mom explained. I Iooked at Grant but he didn't get what she had just told us either. She sighed.

"In other words, you guys are brother and sister." She admitted. I looked at Grant and he looked just as shocked as I felt. I looked at my mom and saw tears in her eyes.

"Grant, you are older by 1 minute and and 23 seconds." She explained.

"So are we twins?" I asked, hardly believeing a word of this.

"Yes you are." She said, Tears were still in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me I had an older brother?" I asked, mad. I saw the tears start to fall and I saw how much it hurt her to say this so I softened up alittle.

"Oh cammie, I wanted to tell you but..." The tears came more quickly, "When you were both three, Grant, you were kidnapped." The tears kept coming, "We were offered a trade for you and we were all prepared to do it, but the director chose a different approach," She said and her voice cracked, "He decided that the thing they wanted was to precious to give away so instead we planned to attack where they had you hidden," more tears came and I could see that this story didn't have a happy ending, "But when we got there we heard that Grant was taken right from under their noses by a family in the group called the Newman's. They took you because over time they started to care for you and decided to take you in as their son," She started to sob, "And we never saw you again," She finished. Instinctively Grant and I got up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms aruond us and started to sob harder.

"So how'd you find me?" Grant asked when she was done sobbing.

"We were going over the data of the boys from Blackthorne that were going to come over here, and when I saw yours it said that your parents were unknown but your foster parents were the Newman's. I checked your adoption papers and it was the same exact date that the Newman's had taken you. They were nice people and were actually double agents and they knew that was a bad place for you so they took you in." She stated.

"Grant, I know this may be weird but it would be best if you kept Newman as your last name and told nobody you are siblings so to not raise any questions, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was also wondering if you would...like to join Cammie and I...in our Sunday dinners?" She asked hesitantly. Grant looked at me as if for confirmation so I smiled and nodded. He looked back at mom and smiled.

"Of course I will." He stopped, "Do I still have to call you headmistress Morgan or can I call you mom?" He asked. Mom smiled.

"Around school you will call me headmistress Morgan or Ms. Morgan, but when it is just the three of us you can call me mom." She explained and we nodded and went out of the room.

"So were siblings?" Grant asked with a grin. I smiled.

"Yes but lets not tell the others, it might be too much of a shocker." I said, he nodded.

"This should be fun!" He said, rubbing his hands together. We started to walk down the hall, then he stopped.

"So I'm older?" He asked, with a mischievious grin on his face. I laughed and pushed him playfully. We started to walk towards our rooms again, with a secret that we didn't have when we had walked down there half an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been two days since finding out that Grant was my brother. Everybody keeps seeing us together and keeps thinking that there's something going on between us, but the truth is were trying to find out the name of the group that kidnapped Grant when he was three. So far we've been having no luck at all. We've searched everywhere, and I mean everywhere, even the library where Grant never goes especially not to read. Each time we go to the library everybody just stares at Grant and I, and why are they doing that? It's not because Grant's all alone with one girl - even though that's part of the reason - it's because Grant is surrounded by books! and he's actually reading them! Right now Macey and I are walking into the library and we see everybody staring at Grant which has happened everytime he's in there, but the weirdest thing is, he's doing his _homework,_ Alone. Grant never ever does homework - let alone all by himself - he usually just asks Jonas, Zach, or the girls! But he never does it all by himself! And he's never doing it like he is now! Usually he is looking around and talking to people but right now he is focused on the book and his homework! I am now staring at him wide-eyed with my mouth touching the floor. After I regained my composer I walked up to Grant.

"Hey, doing homework?" I asked, he nodded.

"You know alot of people are staring at you?" I stated, he nodded.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Sort of." He said.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"No, but you can join me if you'd like to." He explained. I sat down.

"What homework do you have left?" I asked, getting out my own homework.

"C.O.W." he stated.

"Me too, Why don't we work on it together?" I asked.

"Sure." We finished the homework and started to pack up.

"So is there a reason you are doing your homework?" I asked.

"I want my grades to get better." He said simply.

"Because?" I asked. He looked up and saw I wasn't going to let go so easily. He sighed and looked down.

"Everybody in the family is smart. You get good grades, mom's the headmistress, and I hear that dad was the smartest and best spy ever and I'm just...not." He said sadly. I softened up a bit.

"Hey you are smart and your funny, sweet, and nice. Everybody here looks up to you." I explained.

"Then maybe I need to be a good example." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You already are one. You don't have to change for the family you already belong and fit in perfectly." I said, smiling. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Cammie." He said.

"Aww my big brother's growing up!" I said, quiet enough for only him to hear. He rolled his eyes and pushed me.

"Ha ha very funny. You know it's the eldest that get to say that not the youngest." He explained, I smiled.

"It really doesn't matter." I stated, he sighed and we stood up. I could see that more people were gathering around the place and they were all looking at us. Well it's not everyday that you see Grant actually doing his homework and not messing around. I looked towards the door and saw all our friends standing there with confused looks on their faces. I laughed slightly and Grant looked at me. I pointed to the door and he looked at it. I saw that Grant was trying to hold in laughter because their faces were totally priceless. We walked towards the doors and smiled at our friends.

"Hey guys." I said, I could see Grant trying to control his laughter which was trying to pour out of him.

"What were you guys doing over there, and why is everybody staring at you?" Liz asked. I looked at Grant and saw him trying to keep a straight face, I turned back to Liz.

"We were doing homework." I stated. Grant shrugged.

"Well were going to go put our stuff away, see you guys at dinner." Grant said. We walked out of the room and right as we were out of earshot we burst into laughter. We put our stuff away and walked out of the room. We started to head down the the dinning hall when we heard someone whisper our names and we saw Zach and Bex sitting in the library all alone. We listened in.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked her.

"Haven't you noticed how close they have been the past couple of days?" She asked him.

"Yea, there's something going on with them that they're not telling us." Zach said.

"Yea ever since we got back here they've been almost inseparable and whenever we see them they are laughing and messing around and haven't been hanging out with us as much as they used to and have you seen how happy Cammie is now?" Bex said and it looked like she was...jealous? No that can't be, Bex Baxter is never jealous of anyone!

"Yea and Grant changed completely. He's now actually caring about his grades and is more considerate towards others, not that that's a bad thing it's just I think it's because of Cammie that he is being this way. It's as if he wants to be just as good as her." Zach stated and he looked jealous too! Why is he jealous? Maybe he hates that I'm taking away his best friend and changing him. Or maybe it's because...no Cammie's stop hoping that it's because Zach likes you, that's just wishful thinking, I told myself. Suddenly Bex shot up as if a great idea pop into her head. She grinned evilly.

"I think I have a way to get them to hang out with us again all together." She said rubbing her hands together. Zach looked down right terrified, hey me and Grant were too! What is she going to do? We listened closer. She looked at Zach, rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt them so you can calm down." She explained. Zach relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's the plan?" Zach asked.

"We are going to make them jealous." She stated. I looked at Grant and he was just staring at Bex in shock. I looked towards Zach to see what he would say.

"How are we going to do that?" He asked and Bex rolled her eyes.

"If we are this jealous about them hanging out together I wonder how jealous they would be if we started hanging out together alot with other people like girls for you and boys for me, as well." She said, grinning. Zach thought about this for awhile and then he grinned michievously.

"I like the way you think Bex, when will we start?" He asked. I can't believe he is going along with this! Why is he so jealous? He probably wants his friend back.

"Tonight, right after dinner will be the start of our plan." Bex answered.

"Well, we better head down for dinner now, it's 6:17." Zach said and started to stand up. I looked at Grant and we bolted towards the dinning hall. When we got to the doors we stopped to catch our breath. After our breathing returned to normal we walked into the room together and sat down. We started to eat and 1 minute and 39 seconds later Bex and Zach walked in and sat down. We ate our dinner and talked to everyone.

After dinner I went to the library to take a break and just read a book, but that wasn't the case. As soon as I walked in I saw a bunch of girls crowded around Zach laughing and smiling. Great it looks like the plan is starting! I thought. I went to the bookshelf and picked out my favorite book that always calmed me down and put me to peace but I couldn't concentrate because of all the laughter coming from the group of girls surrounding Zach. I gripped the book tightly, it took all my control not to go over there and pull him out of the crowd of girls. I started to glare at the book. I needed to calm down so I started to take deep breaths. Someone walked up to me and sat on the couch.

"You look like you could take a bull head on and win." Grant commented.

"Do you not see the way those girls are drooling over him!" I said, my voice dripping with anger and jealousy.

"Awww, is little Cammie wammie jealous?" Grant asked in a baby voice. I glared at him.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed, still glaring at him. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Aren't you jealous of all those guys surrounding Bex?" I asked, pretending to be angry which wasn't hard since I already was. Grant sat up shocked and wide-eyed.

"What! Where is she?" He asked, clearly angry and jealous. I burst out laughing and some people looked over at me, including Zach, because I never laugh this loud. Grant looked at me confused.

"You..should have...seen...your...face!" I exclaimed between laughter, he scowled.

"Ha ha very funny! Now stop." He said but I didn't stop, his face was priceless! I should have taken a photo of it!

"That's it your getting it!" He said angrily. I stopped laughing and stared at him wide-eyed. I remembered what always happened whenever he used to say that and it really scared me.

"You wouldn't." I said hesitantly.

"Yes I will." He said. I stood up and bolted out of the room yelling, "Not if you can't catch me!" I ran out the door and ran down the hallway taking the stairs two at a time. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Grant run down the stairs taking three at a time. I ran around the corner and went down the different hallways. right, right, straight, straight, left, straight, right, right, left, straight, right. I was turning the corner when suddenly someone grabbed me playfully by the waist and started to tickle me. I burst out laughing like crazy. Here's the thing about me that only my family knows, not even my friends know this, I am EXTREMELY ticklish. You could just barely tickle me and I'd burst out laughing. When I was a baby that's what Grant would always do to me when he got mad at me because he knew for me that it was worse than getting beat up by fighting with him so he always did this.

"Okay, Okay, you win, you win!" I yelled between laughs.

"Say it! " Grant yelled while tickling me.

"I'm sorry I said that!" I said breathlessly, laughing hard while he tickled me.

"And?" He asked, tickling me more.

"You are smarter, funnier, hotter, a better spy, and cooler than me and you always have been!" I said, since it is the thing he always made me say when he tickled me. He stopped tickling me.

"Why thank you Cammie!" He said, and started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Zach and Bex standing right in front of us with narrowed eyes filled with jealousy and anger.

"Hi guys! " I said happily. They just kept staring at us like that. Grant finally turned around wiping his eyes, still laughing. He stopped when he saw Bex and Zach's faces.

"Hey guys how it going?" He asked, uncomfortable.

"What were you guys doing?" Bex asked. I realized how close together we were during the tickling and how to other people Grant's arms around my waist during it was a sure sign that there is something going on between us.

"Grant's idea of torture." I said, glaring at him, trying to show them that I had no feelings of love towards him except in a brotherly kind of way.

"Well it's better than fighting you." He said simply even though he knew that I thought tickling was way worse. Zach and Bex stared at us suspiciously and I realized that it was getting late so I walked forward, grabbed Bex's hand, and started to walk towards our room.

"We have to go get ready for bed now boys so see you in the morning." I said, walking away. The whole way to the room Bex was almost exploding with questions that I wasn't going to answer. We walked into the room and I saw Liz and Macey in their pj's on their beds. Liz was reading a book while Macey was reading a magazine. Bex closed the door and I could see how angry she was so I grabbed my pj's and went into the bathroom to change. I came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later to see a raging Bex right next to the door. She bombarded me with questions but I just ignored her, walked past her, and went into my bed. Bex stomped over to her bed and pulled over the covers angrily. Macey and Liz looked at me questionly and confused but I just shook my head, turned around to the wall, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope I did a lot better with my grammar on this chapter then on the others. If I didn't then feel free to tell me, I love constructive criticism! Well I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by the same as usual, well if you call usual your big brother picking on you and teasing you but also being nice to you and spending time with him but nobody knows you are brother and sister and so they think something is going on between you especially the two people that you guys really like and they have made a bunch of plans to make you jealous and they are working so much, then yea it's usual. It is Friday afternoon at 4:35 p.m. and right now I'm walking towards the library to look up information about the group that kidnapped Grant when we were little.

Right as I walked into the room I saw Zach surrounded by a bunch of girls again. I groaned mentally, went to a shelf, picked out a book that named a lot of secret groups, and sat down on the couch. I checked all the names of the groups but most of them were whipped out of existence after a couple of years or haven't been heard of for centuries. While I read, my thoughts kept getting interrupted by a lot of laughing and giggling coming from the group of girls and I could see that they were getting closer to Zach and he seemed to be egging them on which only added to my frustration.

Zach had barely spoken a word to me the past couple of days and when I tried to talk to him he would just ignore me. During this whole time he hadn't even glanced my way to see how I was reacting to this! I read through all the names in the book trying my hardest to block out the sound coming from the group of girls and to concentrate on the book but each laugh I heard and each name I read just made me even angrier! After 30 minutes of this torture I couldn't take it anymore! I groaned, slammed the book shut, went to the shelf, shove it in there, and stomped out of the door, all the while eyes were following me and the room was silent. I have never lost my temper like that before and people were all staring at me in shock. I ran down to the only place that could calm me down right now. Before it used to be my favorite secret passageway but now it was different. I ran down hallways and burst into the room closing the door. Grant looked up from his bed and when he saw the tears on my face he quickly jumped up from it and ran to me.

"Cammie, what happened?" He asked, worried but I just hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and started to hum a song that sounded very familiar. I quickly realized it was the song him and dad used to sing to me when I was younger and was really sad. The song, as usual, calmed me down and I soon stopped crying. I stood there hugging him for a while then I pulled away.

"Cammie what happened?" Grant asked.

"Well I was trying to find some information on the group that kidnapped you, to see if I could find out their name or at least narrow down the list but I found nothing and..." I trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"And it seems like Zach and Bex are actually really taking their plan seriously." I stated simply.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well I went into the library and Zach was surrounded by girls." I started.

"How many girls?" He asked.

"A lot, around 20 but more kept coming so I couldn't keep count." I stated. He groaned.

"Then what happened?" Grant asked after awhile.

"I was sitting there reading the book and getting frustrated from the little bit of information it was giving me and in the background Zach was saying jokes and making all the girls laugh and giggle and they kept moving closer to him and gathering around him and," I stopped to take a deep breath, I needed to calm down.

"And?" He said, gesturing for me to continue.

"And I sort of exploded from all the frustration." I stated.

"Exploded how?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I groaned really loudly, slammed the book shut, pushed up from the couch, stomped across the room to the bookshelf, shoved the book in there, and stomped out the door." I stated quietly. He stared at me, astonished.

"Who would've thought that two small things would make you explode like that? I wonder what would happen if two big things got to you..." He said, thinking. Ever since he found out he was my brother his intelligence has finally started to show. I realized that it was 6:15 p.m. and dinner would be starting in 15 minutes. I told him and we headed down to dinner. When we walked in a lot of eyes turned to us and it made me very uncomfortable, I am the chameleon after all. We walked down to our table where everybody was sitting. We sat down and everybody returned to their food reluctantly while Bex and Zach kept staring at us suspiciously. We quickly looked down and started to eat our food. We talked with everybody at our table and some people around the room kept shooting glances at me and Grant to see if we were doing anything that would confirm their suspicions but all we did was laugh and talk with our friends. After we were done Jonas and Liz went to go study and fix inventions, Macey went up to our room to read magazines, Nick went to his room to do who knows what, Bex and Zach went off somewhere, probably to make another part of their plan for us, and I just walked around the school with Grant laughing and remembering our childhood memories when I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey race you to my favorite 'secret' passageway!" I said.

"You're on!" Grant yelled and we started to run.

We raced down each hallway as fast as we could we were side by side pushing each other, then suddenly I turned and ran down the hall into a secret passageway that would lead me right to my favorite one. When I got to it I stood in the entrance to see Grant running right up to me. He stopped and I could see he was angry.

"I won!" I said happily.

"You cheated!" He stated, clearly mad. I pretended to be confused.

"What do you mean? I was right next to you the whole time." I stated, lying.

"No you weren't! You used one of your secret passageways!" He complained.

"No I didn't!" I said, defensively.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!" I screamed louder.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"So what if I did?" I said, angry now.

"It's cheating!" He said, exasperated.

"So what if it is!" I said.

"You're not supposed to cheat!" He yelled.

"What are you? My boss?" I said, getting louder.

"No I'm your brother!" He yelled.

"So does that make you the boss of me?" I yelled louder.

"Yes! Because I'm older!" He explained.

"I'm smarter!" I challenged.

"I'm taller!" Grant said.

"I'm a better spy!" I yelled.

"I'm cooler!" He said even louder, as we walked farther into the passageway.

"I'm -" but what I was, was cut off by me tripping over a rock on the ground and falling hard on my face. Immediantly Grant bent down to see if I was okay.

"Cammie!" He said, worriedly, pulling me up, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." I snapped.

"Are you sure?" He said. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was worry and immediantly my anger went away. I smiled.

"Yes I'm fine." I said. I looked around and saw an open passageway that I have never seen before.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"It must've been the rock. It must be a button or something." Grant suggested. I was impressed that he figured that out. He grinned.

"See I'm smarter than you thought." He said.

"Yes you are." I said, still shocked.

"Come on; let's see where this tunnel leads." He said and I nodded. We started to walk down into it. We walked for 5 minutes and 49 seconds and then we came to a wall. I looked around it and saw an uneven brick sticking out. I pulled on it and a small part of the wall opened up. I looked at it and saw it was a scanner.

"These passageways have been here for decades so why does it have a DNA scanner?" I asked confused, looking at Grant. He shrugged.

"Maybe someone was here and updated it." He offered.

"Oh well. Let's just see what's behind this wall, k?" I asked and he nodded. I put my hand up to the scanner and a voice came out.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, Parents: Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, relationship: unknown, siblings: twin: Grant Morgan." It said in a boring voice. I stepped away.

"Your turn." I said to Grant. He stepped up to it and put his hand on the scanner. It spoke again.

"Grant Joseph Morgan, parents: Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, relationship: unknown, siblings: twin: Cameron Morgan." It said. The scanner went away and the wall opened up to a room. WOW! .Gosh. It couldn't be, could it? I have been searching for this room since I first came to Gallagher!

"Where are we?" Grant asked.

I could hardly believe what I was about to say, "We are in Gillian Gallagher's secret study."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner my sister friend Lyric(who's awesome) came over and we've been hanging out all day and I was spending time with my family and cleaning a lot so I haven't been able to update any stories till now. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Secret study?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea, this is where she'd always come when she needed to think and only she knew about it and it hasn't been seen in decades!" I exclaimed. I can't believe we found it!

"So we are like the first people to find this room since her?" He asked, and I nodded.

He walked towards one of the bookshelves and took one of the books of the shelf. Could this day get any weirder? I mean it's like Grants a totally different person today! He opened the book and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked, worriedly. He looked up at me.

"That can't be true." he said.

"What can't?" I asked, confused and a little scared.

"There has had to be another person that's been down here in the past decade." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this book is from just recently and..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked, scared.

"And on the first page it talks about the Circle of Cavan...kidnapping me." He stated. I stared at him shocked. I walked forward, grabbed the book from him and read aloud:

April 27, 1997

They kidnapped him. Right as I was on a mission with Rachel. They kidnapped him. The Circle of Cavan kidnapped Grant. Cammie looks like she's lost her other half and she has. She and Grant were more than brother and sister, they were best friends. They were the other half of each other. Now without him she is sad and is crying most of the time or just locks herself in her room for days at a time and won't answer it. Rachel and I are worried about her and are wondering if Grant is alright and how we are going to save him but the only way they will give him back is if we give them the most precious thing our family owns but the boss says we can't because it's to dangerous for them to own but Rachel doesn't care about that all she wants is her little boy back, I do too. I want my son back and if I have to give it to them to get him back then I will give it to them!

I stared at the page, shocked, while tears filled my eyes. Dad. Dad wrote this. He wrote this before he disappeared. He was worried about both of us and he cared more for us than he did about that thing they wanted whatever it was. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a tear land on the page and I quickly wiped my eyes. The next thing I knew Grant was hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay Cammie. It's okay. Shhhh." He kept repeating to me. After awhile I finally stopped crying and I felt all better. The only weird thing was I felt like we were being watched but nobody was to be seen. We put the book back on the shelf and promised to come back here soon to read it again. Our question was finally answered. Grant was kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan.

Unknown P.O.V.

They are hugging in Gillian's secret study right now. It's good to see them together again. They found the room and are now about to leave. I hid so they wouldn't see me. It's not the time for them to see me but I'll be watching them even if they don't know I'm there. I saw that Grant was hugging Cammie and Cammie's face was all red from crying. That journal must of hit a soft spot. I was glad that Grant was comforting her or I would have comforted her myself. I followed them down the passageway for awhile till they got back to the other passageway. They walked down the hall and ran into their friends. Their friend stared at them confused when they saw how close they were and I saw their friends Bex and Zach staring jealously at them. Ha ha, they think there is something going on between them! Their faces are priceless! But when Cammie and Grant looked up at all of their friends their faces quickly turned to worry when they saw Cammie's face.

"Cammie what happened?" Liz asked.

"Yea you look horrible." Bex said, worriedly.

"I'm fine." She stated and her voice was surprisingly normal for someone who was crying. They turned to Grant but he just shook his head.

"I'm going to go take her to her room see you later guys." He said, walking around them. They stared after them worried and I saw that Zach and Bex were more worried than the rest of them. Zach really loved Cammie with all his heart and Bex really loved Grant too. All the rest of their friends went somewhere else while Zach and Bex followed Cammie and Grant up the stairs and I left.

Cammie's P.O.V.

I know it's stupid to be crying right now as I just ran into my friends and told them I was fine but thinking about dad always hit a soft spot in me and all my memories about him would flood into my mind and I would relive them. The times we went on vacations, the park, our walks, spending Christmas together, midnight snack time, hanging out with him when dad was not working, and memories that I now fully understand since I found out Grant was my brother. My dad, mom, me, and a little boy - who I found out was Grant - that looked an awful lot like me, going to the park, the shops, the aquarium, and many other places.

I sat on my bed and cried into Grant's shoulder while he rubbed my back and tried to calm me. After awhile I stopped crying and Grant kept hugging me. I finally calmed down and Grant kissed my forehead. My face was back to normal and it was 9:00 p.m. so I said goodbye to Grant and he left. I got up, got on my pj's, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How'd your weekend go? Having a nice day? Well anyway here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except maybe that unknown character from the end of the last chapter who knows I could or could not; guess you'll just have to wait to find out! :) **

Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning, got ready, and headed down to breakfast. I walked in, sat down with my friends, and started to eat. My friends looked at me worried but I just smiled at them and started to talk to them. After Breakfast I headed to my classes. The day went by very quickly but I was completely depressed at the end of classes. Zach had barely spoken a word to me and had barely glanced my way all day and Bex barely talked to me either! The only people who talked to me were Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, and Grant. They talked to me all day but Grant talked to me the most - which made a lot of people looked at us confused and suspiciously - out of all of them. I was walking around the school just thinking to myself when I walked into the library and I saw Zach surrounded by a bunch of girls who were giggling and smiling and moving closer to him. It was the same people as the last time except they had more confidence in themselves and thought they actually had a chance with him when in truth he was just using them to make me jealous.

I sat down on the couch trying to think clearly but all I could hear were all the girls giggling at all of Zach's jokes. The past couple of days all I've heard from the girls is how cute Zach is, how they think he likes them, and how they think they have a chance with him -I mean he may not even know most of their names for crying out loud!- and I am getting sick and tired of it! The urge to go over there and pull him away from them is getting stronger and it now takes all of my strength and control not to do it! I saw out of the corner of my eye that all the girls were moving closer to him and more girls were joining them and my anger flared even more. I wanted to punch a wall or better yet all the girls surrounding him. It doesn't mean anything, I thought, remember he is just doing this to make you jealous, he doesn't mean any of the things he's doing or saying, I kept reminding myself but my anger still grew.

The girls were moving closer to him now but he acted as if he didn't mind and continued to make them laugh and smile. Wow he's really committed to this plan, he must be really jealous, but why? It must be because of Grant not hanging out with him anymore but Grant is nowhere to be seen, he is probably facing Bex's part of the plan which is just like Zach's but with a bunch of boys and Grant is furious. Every time I saw him he was muttering something like, "Stupid boys, stupid plan. Wish it could just stop!" It was kind of funny until you knew what it was about and then you felt bad for him. All the girls were pretty much touching Zach now and my anger flared even more - if that was even possible!- and I couldn't take it anymore! I had two choices:

1. Go into that crowd of girls, grab him, and make a lot of girls mad at me and possibly one boy. Or 2. Walk out of the room slowly so it looks like I got bored and wanted to leave when in truth I was annoyed at how the boy I really like was flirting with a bunch of girls and most of them he didn't even know! I went with plan number 2. I stood up and walked towards the door and right as I was about to walk out it one of the girls suddenly lost control and kissed Zach right on the lips, hard. Zach pulled away and looked at me, but none of the girls were staring at him anymore they were all shooting murderous glares at the girl who just kissed him. I could tell the hurt showed on my face but I didn't care. My eyes filled with tears and I turned around and ran out of the room.

I ran down hallways and stairs while the tears started to flow down my face. I ran as fast and as far away from the library as I could. I felt like I had been betrayed. No, there were no words that described how I felt right now. It was much worse than feeling hurt or betrayed. I felt like someone ripped out my heart, stomped on it, ripped it up into a million tiny pieces, and burned it. I kept crying and I finally made it to my favorite passageway. I ran down it, leaned against the wall, slid down to the ground, buried my head in my arms, and began to sob uncontrollably. I heard someone walk up to me but I just kept crying. I looked up and saw Zach standing above me, staring down at me and I buried my face in my hands again. I felt him walk forward and kneel down beside me but I didn't care I just kept crying. I couldn't control my feelings anymore and they just poured out into my tears and sobs.

"Cammie..." I heard Zach say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pulled away.

"Leave me alone." I said between sobs.

"Cammie, I am so sorry." He said sadly, but I wouldn't listen.

"Cammie, please listen to me." He asked, but I just ignored him and kept crying harder. I felt him step closer to me and put another hand on my shoulder but I just pulled away again.

"Please just listen to what I'm about to say." He asked. I looked up at him, glaring, but I made the mistake of looking him directly in the eyes and the emotion and sorrow I saw in them took over me and I was speechless, "I didn't mean for it to happen, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her." He stated, truthfully, and grabbed my hand. I just looked into his eyes, in a trance.

"I am so sorry Cammie." He said, while tears still rolled down my cheeks. He lifted his hand up to my cheek and wiped my tears away. I was still in a trance and I couldn't speak. It took all my strength to look away from his eyes but I did.

"Cammie?" He asked.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked looking back and glaring at him. He moved his hand back up to my face and caressed my cheek.

"Because I would never kiss her." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, still glaring at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I sat there glaring at him, waiting for him to answer. After a while I got tired of waiting and I pulled away from him.

"Just forget it." I stated, harshly, standing up and walking away. I felt someone grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew I was right up against Zach and I was staring into his mesmerizing emerald eyes. He moved his hand and caressed my cheek again, "Because I would only kiss you." I stood there while he continued, "Cammie, I am so sorry." Zach said. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"It's okay." I said. He shook his head.

"No it isn't. I went to far, I was blinded by jealousy and I wasn't thinking about how much what I did would hurt you I just wanted to make you jealous, I didn't mean to make it go this far, I am so sorry." He said.

"Its okay, Zach." I said smiling at him. He ignored me.

"Cammie are you okay?" He asked. See he's calling me Cammie, no Gallagher girl, not Cam, just plain old Cammie. I looked down.

"Yea I'm fine." I said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"No you are not." He stated, trying to look me in the eyes but I just stared at the ground. My anger flared inside me.

"Why do you care? It's not like I asked you to come here." I stated, harshly, looking back up at him. He looked taken aback and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Because you're my friend, Cammie." He explained. I snorted.

"Like I'm your friend! If I was your friend then you wouldn't have ignored me like you have and you would have actually talked to me!" I exclaimed. He stood there speechless.

"I thought so!" I spat angrily at him. We stood there for a while, as the tears streamed down my face and he just stood there quietly. I couldn't take the quiet anymore so I wiped my face, pulled away, and walked towards the entrance.

"Bye Zach." I said, as I walked away. I walked five more steps before someone grabbed my wrist, turned me around, and pulled me close to them.

"Cammie..." Zach started, "Look at me." He pleaded but I kept glaring at the ground. He put his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. I started to glare at him until I saw all the emotion in his eyes and all my anger vanished to be replaced by worry.

"Cammie, I'm sorry I ignored you so much, it's just I..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked him. He seemed at a loss for words. I stood there for awhile but he didn't answer. I was getting tired of all the quiet so I pulled away and started to walk back towards the entrance.

"I was jealous!" He said, "I was jealous by how much time you were spending with Grant." He said. I turned around.

"Why?" I asked, he didn't answer.

"Was it because I took your friend away from you?" I asked but he just stayed silent, "What is it Zach?" I asked, annoyed. He didn't answer and I turned and walked away from him again.

"It's because I love you Cammie!" He yelled. I stopped and turned around.

"I was a big jerk. I was stupid, selfish, and mean and I don't deserve you or anyone. I'm just a horrible cold-hearted person and-" I couldn't take his mean words about himself so I ran forward and kissed him on the lips, hard. He froze, shocked, but he quickly got out of it and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and I tightened my grip around his neck. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and he wrapped his arm in my hair and kept one arm around my waist that pulled me closer. We kissed like that for a while and then we pulled away, catching our breath.

"Awww, it's about time you two kissed!" I heard from beside me. I looked over and saw all our friends staring at us, smiling. Grant stared at Zach suspiciously but I just shook my head at him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ummm, not to be rude but...Cammie it's 6:15." He said.

"Oh." I stated. We had to go eat dinner with our mom.

"Well see you guy's later, bye!" I said, I started to walk away and didn't even stopped when I realized Grant wasn't with me.

"Grant aren't you coming?" Macey asked.

"No I'll be there later." He said, they nodded and headed towards the entrance. Grant walk towards me and I grabbed his arm.

"Come on lets go." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I made this chapter extra long to make up for my absence in it. Well I hope you like it I kind of wrote most of it through writer's block so it may be bad but I really tried to make it great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story(unless I add some characters later on)! **

Chapter 6

We walked into mom's office and closed the door.

"Hey Mom!" We said happily as we smelled burned burgers.

"Hey guys!" Mom said, smiling. She put three burgers on some plates and gave them to us.

"Thanks." We said, sitting down and starting to eat.

"So how your day going?" Mom asked us.

"Great!" We said, and it was true. Mom smiled.

"I hear that everybody is suspicious of why you guys are hanging out so much is that true?" She asked us.

"Yea everybody thinks we're dating, including our friends!" Grant said laughing with me.

"Really that could be a problem." Mom said.

"We're ok if they think that we know it's not true." I stated after Grant and I stopped laughing. Suddenly the door burst open and our friends came into the room, looking mad.

"Then what _is_ going _on_!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yea, ever since school started you guys have been nothing but inseparable and you barely hang out with us!" Zach stated.

"Yea Cammie and you barely even talk to us anymore. You are quiet in all your classes, are always with Grant or doing homework after them, and you are totally quiet before bed." Liz said sadly and Macey and Bex nodded in agreement.

"Same with you Grant but instead all you ever do after classes is read, do homework, and hang out with Cammie." Jonas stated and Zach nodded. I looked at Grant, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been reading and doing homework most of the time after school?" I asked, shocked and amused. Grant smiled sheepishly. I turned back to everybody and smiled.

"That must've freaked you guys out." I exclaimed, still amused.

"Yea it did!" Jonas said.

"That's not the point of this conversation though, what is going on between you two?" Zach asked.

"Nothing." Grant stated.

"Oh don't tell us that! Something is definitely going on between you two because if there is one thing that I know about Cam it is that she would never, ever bring a boy with her to her Sunday dinner's unless something was going on between them." Bex stated angrily.

"Wait you think something like that is going on with Cammie and me?" Grant asked, astonished. Bex nodded and I doubt anybody saw the next part coming, not even mom or me. Grant stood up, strode forward, and kissed Bex on the lips, hard. Everybody stared at Grant shocked while mom and I smiled. Bex pretty much fell into him with shock but after awhile she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Mom cleared her throat in a way that only a mother could do and they pulled away from each other, embarrassed, while we all smiled at them. I turned to everybody and spoke up.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we must get going!" I exclaimed to them then I turned to mom and hugged her, "Bye mom dinner was great see you later!" I said. I turned around, grabbed onto Grant's hand, headed out the door past my frozen friend's figures, and walked down the hall.

Zach's P.O.V.

I stood there in Headmistress Morgan's office totally confused on what was going on. Suddenly Cammie turned to us and started to speak.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we must get going!" She exclaimed. She turned to her mom and hugged her, "Bye mom, dinner was great see you later!" She stated turning around, grabbing onto Grant's hand, walking past our confused and frozen figures, going through the door, and down the hallway. After awhile I finally came back to reality and looked at Ms. Morgan confused. She stared back at me and seemed to know what I was asking. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Zach, but if they aren't telling you then it's not my right to tell you what's going on." She answered.

"Then just answer this one question." I started and she nodded, "Does it involve them dating or something like that?" She smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing of that sort." She stated and I smiled.

"Thanks for answering the question, bye Ms. Morgan." I said, turning to my friends, walking past them, and out the door with them following right behind me. We walked up and down stairways until we reached the girls dorm. I opened the door without another thought, walked inside, and sat down on Cammie's bed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bex asked when we all got in the room and sat down. Everybody started to think of what we should do but came up with nothing. I sighed.

"So I guess we just wait and see if Grant or Cammie will tell us what's going on or just accept that they don't want to tel-" Liz started but Bex interrupted her before she could finish.

"Guys I have something to tell you." she announced and everyone groaned.

"Not another thing we don't know!" Macey complained.

"Wait it's nothing like what's going on with Cammie and Grant, well it involves them but still it's not-" Bex explained before Macey interrupted her.

"Get on with it Bex!" She exclaimed. Bex glared at her but sighed.

"When we first started to get suspicious of Grant and Cammie me and Zach got...jealous and we...formed a plan to make them just as jealous as us." She stated, embarrassed.

"Make them jealous...how?" Macey questioned.

"Well you know how we'd always be surrounded by boys and girls?" I asked and they all nodded while Macey gasped, figuring it out.

"You made them jealous by flirting with other people!" She exclaimed and Bex and I nodded while looked down, embarrassed.

"Did you get them jealous?" Nick asked and we nodded.

"What happened when you did?" Liz asked.

"Well whenever I did it to Grant he just walked out angrily, muttering to himself." Bex stated. Everybody nodded and looked at me.

"Whenever I did it to Cammie she would stay in the room for a half hour to an hour and then stand up and leave the room, sometimes angry sometimes calm and then sad and tearful." I stated sadly. They started to nod but stopped and looked at me shocked and confused.

"How many times did you try?" Jonas asked.

"About three times." I stated.

"Well what happened each time?" Liz asked.

"Well the first time she sat on the couch reading a book seeming to get frustrated and angry each second. After acouple minutes Grant came in, made some comment about her, she yelled at him, played a trick on him, and ran out of the room while Grant chased after her. Another time was today when I was in the library she was on the couch thinking to herself and after awhile she got up from the couch and started to walk out the door but stopped when a girl in the crowd around me couldn't take it anymore...and kissed me on the lips. Cammie ran out, I followed her to the secret passageway apologized to her and you guys know the rest." I explained and they nodded but Nick stopped immediantly.

"Wait you said you did it three times but you only explained two times, what was the other one?" He pushed. I scratched my head nervously.

"Well the last time I didn't explain it because...I really don't know what happened." I answered. They stared at me as if expecting me to go on so I did, "Well it was right in between the two other times. I was in the library as usual and she was reading a book. Awhile later she got very aggravated, slammed the book shut, pushed up from the couch, stopped across the room, shoved the book in the bookcase, and stopped out the door to some unknown place to me." I stated.

"Did you check the passageway or this room?" Liz asked and I nodded.

"I checked everywhere she would be and I couldn't find her." I explained.

"Which direction was she heading when she left the room?" Jonas asked.

"Left." I stated. We sat there for a while.

"So what's left?" Macey asked absentmindedly. Everybody started to think for a while when suddenly Jonas sat up in his chair, spun around, and started typing on his laptop furiously, just like Liz did.

"What are you guys doing?" Nick asked them. They didn't answer him for acouple seconds but then they did.

"Well what is one other place that Cammie would go other than those first options?" Jonas asked while typing and we all shrugged.

"Who's the person she has been hanging out with the most for the past couple of weeks?" He asked instead.

"Grant why?" Macey asked.

"So don't you think she would go to Grant if she was mad?" Jonas asked and we nodded.

"So where would Grant right now?" Jonas pushed.

"Facing Bex's side of the plan?" Macey guessed but Jonas shook his head. Suddenly Bex shot up.

"His room! He'd be in your room!" She exclaimed and Jonas nodded.

"So? What has that got to do with finding out why?" I asked.

"Well the academy has a bunch of hidden cameras in each room so I'm tapping into them to see if I can get the video from that day." He stated, "Zach what was the date and time of that part of the plan?" He asked. I told him and he turned back to the computer.

"Got it!" Liz exclaimed. We looked over at her questioningly.

"I tapped into the library cameras to see if I can here their conversation from the first time. Here it is." She said. We crowded around the laptop except for Jonas who was madly typing on his laptop. A video popped up and Liz pressed play.

_~~~~First part of plan~~~~_

_It was after dinner and Cammie was in the library taking a break, but that wasn't going to happen. As soon as she walked in I saw a bunch of girls crowded around me laughing and smiling. She went to the bookshelf and picked out a book and sat down at the couch. She was trying to read but I knew she couldn't concentrate because of all the laughter coming from the group of girls surrounding me. She gripped the book tighter, and it looked like she was half ready to come into this group and walk out, pulling me out with her. She started to glare at the book and take deep breaths. Grant walked up to her and sat on the couch._

_"You look like you could take a bull head on and win." Grant commented._

_"Do you not see the way those girls are drooling over him!" She said, my voice dripping with anger and jealousy. Yes she was jealous, really jealous, I thought happily._

_"Awww, is little Cammie Wammie jealous?" Grant asked in a baby voice. I smiled same old Grant. Cammie glared at him._

_"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, still glaring at him. Suddenly an idea crossed her face but disappeared in a second._

_"Aren't you jealous of all those guys surrounding Bex?" She asked, pretending to be angry which wasn't hard since she already was. Grant sat up shocked and wide-eyed._

_"What! Where is she?" He asked, clearly angry and jealous. All of us burst out laughing along with Cammie and some people looked over at her, including me, because she never laugh this loud. Grant looked at Cammie confused._

_"You...should have...seen...your...face!" She exclaimed between laughter, he scowled._

_"Ha ha very funny! Now stop." He said but she didn't stop and neither did we, his face was priceless! Good thing we have it on video so we can watch his reaction again._

_"That's it you're getting it!" Grant exclaimed angrily. Cammie stopped laughing and stared at him wide-eyed and we did to, staring at the laptop screen confused, what did he mean by that? I thought. Cammie looked really scared and I was immediantly worried and concerned on what was going to happen._

_"You wouldn't." She stated hesitantly._

_"Yes I will." He answered. Suddenly Cammie stood up and bolted out of the room yelling, "Not if you can't catch me!" She ran out the door and ran down the hallway with Grant following right after her and Liz stopped the video._

_~~~~End of first plan~~~~_

"Welp that revealed absolutely nothing!" Nick exclaimed and Liz glared at him.

"Well maybe this will." Jonas added and we turned to him. We saw a video screen on his laptop and we surrounded him he pressed play.

_~~~~Boy's room right after second part of plan~~~~_

_Grant was sitting on his bed reading a book when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a crying Cammie and I felt like my heart was being torn in half. Grant looked up from his bed and when he saw the tears on her face he quickly jumped up from it and ran to her._

_"Cammie, what happened?" He asked, worried but she just hugged him tightly and I hate to admit it but jealousy overcame me. Grant hugged her back and she sobbed into his shoulder and because of that my jealousy evaporated quickly to be replaced by worry for her. Grant rubbed her back and started to hum a song to her. Wow he's actually singing to her, he must really care about her, I thought. The song seemed to calm Cammie down and she soon stopped crying. They stood there hugging each other for a while before Cammie pulled away._

_"Cammie what happened?" Grant asked._

_"Well I was trying to find some information on the group that kidnapped you," Kidnapped him? When? Who? Why? How? "To see if I could find out their name or at least narrow down the list but I found nothing and..." She trailed off._

_"What?" He asked._

_"And it seems like Zach and Bex are actually really taking their plan seriously." Cammie stated simply. Wait they know about the plan? How? We never told anybody about it! Ohhh, they must have overheard us talking about it!_

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"Well I went into the library and Zach was surrounded by girls." She started._

_"How many girls?" Grant asked._

_"A lot, around 20 but more kept coming so I couldn't keep count." She answered and Grant groaned. Why is he angry because of that? Is he really that close to Cam?_

_"Then what happened?" Grant asked after awhile._

_"I was sitting there reading the book and getting frustrated from the little bit of information it was giving me and in the background Zach was saying jokes and making all the girls laugh and giggle and they kept moving closer to him and gathering around him and," She stopped to take a deep breath, this hurt and effected her more than I thought it would._

_"And?" He said, gesturing for her to continue._

_"And I sort of exploded from all the frustration." She stated. Yes she was really angry._

_"Exploded how?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I groaned really loudly, slammed the book shut, pushed up from the couch, stomped across the room to the bookshelf, shoved the book in there, and stomped out the door." Cammie explained quietly. Grant stared at her, astonished._

_"Who would've thought that two small things would make you explode like that? I wonder what would happen if two big things got to you..." He said, thinking._

"_Grant, it's 6:15, we should head down to dinner now so we won't be late." She told him and they headed down to dinner._

_~~~~End of boy's room video from the second part of the plan~~~~_

"Did you see how close they were?" Bex seethed and we all nodded.

"What I'm wondering is what Cammie meant by Grant getting kidnapped." I stated and everybody nodded.

"Yea what did she mean by that? As far as I know Grant's never been kidnapped for as long as I have known him." Jonas stated.

"They act as if they've known each other their whole life." Liz noted.

"Yea they are so close and I'm starting to feel left out of Cammie's life." Macey stated sadly.

"Yea and I'm feeling left out of Grant's life too." Nick added and we all agreed with them silently, we all felt like that. They've been hanging out a lot and the more they hang out together the less they hang out with us. And what about her bringing Grant to her Sunday dinner? Did Cammie and Mrs. Morgan lie to me about her not liking Grant? Did she really love me like she said? Grant's been acting a lot more like Cammie and he's gotten really protective of her the past couple of weeks they have been hanging out, does that mean he likes her? No he couldn't, he likes Bex he told me that and he wasn't lying because his body stayed the same throughout it. Did he really tell me the truth or is he that experienced in lying? He wouldn't lie to me about that, would he?

He knows how much I love Cammie and he would tell me if he liked Cammie. At least I think he will, the past couple of weeks I have felt like I barely know him and that Cammie, Mrs. Morgan, and Grant are keeping a lot of things from me. Is it something so secretive that only they can know? Or do they just not trust me since they barely know anything about me? I don't tell anybody about me or my life because I want them to know me right now and not judge me because of my life and everything that I have seen or done.

Also I'm…afraid that once they find out they will stop being with me and won't trust me anymore -if they don't already- because of it. That's why I hide behind a cover, because I'm scared that I'll be all alone in the world and be trusted by no one because of it and all I'll have is everything involving my past and that thought terrifies me. Cammie's the only one who's really seen the really me that scared, helpless, sensitive, and sad me, the non-spy me. That's why I am trying to protect Cammie because she is the only person who knows the real me and knows that my past was terrifying and scary but she still acts the same and is there for me when I need someone.

If it weren't for Cammie I would have probably given myself up to my past and just died. Cammie is my life I love her too much to let her go, but if I have to for her to be happy than I will, because she deserves to be happy and to take that away from her would kill me. If she wants to be with Grant, no matter how much it will hurt me, I will let her go and never bother them again.

"So what are we going to do now?" Liz asked after acouple minutes but nobody answered we were too lost in thought to. What are we going to do now? It's a good question but it's one I can't answer. We sat still for acouple minutes more. That was until we heard the scream.

**Cliffy! Don't kill me because of it I had to I just couldn't resist! Here how's this, if you kill me then I can't finish this story! Good excuse? Ok, whew I was scared for a second there! By the way the next chapter will be in Grant and Cammie's P.O.V. starting from when Cammie dragged Grant out of their mom's office. Welp bye I'll write another chapter as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! How is everybody doing? I decided to give you guys another chapter as a birthday present from me to you even though it's almost my birthday but I don't know if it is almost yours but still…anyway I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if you were reading it and it suddenly got deleted I messed up alittle and had to change it up!(Disclaimer's at the end! I've learned that when you put it at the start it kind of gives the chapter away.)**

Chapter 7

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Where are we going?" Grant asked as I pulled him down the hallway.

"Gillian Gallagher's secret study." I stated and he nodded. We walked into my favorite passageway and when we reached the rock I stepped on it and the door opened. We walked down it until we reached the door and the DNA scanner came up. I put my hand on it and it spoke.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, Parents: Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, relationship: unknown, siblings: twin: Grant Morgan." It said in a monotone voice. I stepped away and Grant put his hand on it.

"Grant Joseph Morgan, Parents: Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan, relationship: unknown, siblings: twin: Cameron Morgan." When it finished the door opened up to show the study. I walked over to one of the shelves, took a book from it, sat down on the couch, and started to read it. Grant sat down next to me.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm looking to see if I can find why they captured you." I said turning the pages in the book.

"They captured him so they could train him and turn him against us." Someone stated suddenly by the door. I gasped and looked up, I would know that voice anywhere. They stepped out of the shadows and tears filled my eyes.

"Who are you?" Grant asked him but before he could answer I jumped up, ran to him, and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my face. He smiled and hugged me back.

"What's going on?" Grant asked. I pulled away and whipped my eyes.

"Where have you been all these years dad?" I asked him.

"Dad?" Grant repeated, astonished. Dad looked up and smiled at Grant.

"Hello son." He said happily. Grant stood there and in the next second he ran up to dad, jumped on him, and hugged him tightly, surprising both of us. Dad had a look of shock on his face for acouple seconds until he relaxed, smiled, and hugged Grant back. I smiled and joined in on the hug. We hugged for a long time and then we broke apart.

"Dad where have you been all these years mom and I thought you were dead!" I sobbed and a sad expression crossed his face.

"I've been hiding from the Circle of Cavan." He stated.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"What has your mother told you about the day Grant was kidnapped?" He asked.

"She told us that when we were both three, Grant was kidnapped." I started, "She said that you were offered a trade for him and they were all prepared to do it, but the director chose a different approach. He decided that the thing they wanted was too precious to give away so instead they planned to attack where they had him hidden," I took a deep breath, "But when they got there you heard that Grant was taken right from under their noses by a family in the group called the Newman's. They took him because over time they started to care for Grant and decided to take him in as their son and that we haven't seen him until this year," I recalled perfectly from memory. He thought for a second.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh sorry." He stated shaking out of his trance.

"So they kidnapped me because they wanted to train me?" Grant stated and dad nodded. There was a question that was nagging me at the back of my mind and so I decided to ask it.

"Dad if you've been alive all these years then why pick now to tell us?" I asked, confused. He looked down at me and seemed to be hesitating but after seeing the warning in my eyes if he had lied to me he gave in.

"Because I heard that they are going to try something and if my information is correct it will be tomorrow." He stated.

"So you came to warn us?" I summed up and he nodded. After acouple seconds of silence he sighed as if realizing something. He grabbed us and hugged as tightly placing a kiss on both of our foreheads.

"I have to leave now but here." He started, handing us a cell phone, "This phone is untraceable and if you ever need me just call me with it." He hugged us and kissed us one last time before he disappeared like the pavement artist he is. I looked at the place where I had last seen him until Grant sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me towards the door.

"Come on we'd better get back to our rooms before people start to wonder where we are." He stated opening the door and pulling me through. We walked all the way through that passageway until we found the rock on this side of the door that would open it up and walked down that one until we made it back to the hallway. We walked towards our room but half-way there we were ambushed by a dozen circle men. They made a circle around us and started to move towards Cammie and I who were back to back.

"I guess the information was wrong it wasn't tomorrow, it was today." I said, stating the obvious. Acouple seconds later the fighting started. A guy threw a punch at me but I dodged it and punched him. Another dude tried to trip me but I jumped up and the right time and round-house kicked both of them knocking them both unconscious. Grant was doing just as good and by the end they were all unconscious. Just incase, me and Grant slapped napotine patches on all ten of them. Wait…ten?

"Grant there's only-" I started urgently but before I could finish someone grabbed me from behind and wrapped their arm around my neck. There's number 11, I noted. I heard someone struggling from somewhere near me and looked up to see Grant in the hand of number 12. The goon holding Grant was grinning evily and I knew that goon number 11 was probably grinning as well.

"Well look who we caught! A chameleon and an assassin!" Number 11 stated in a smug and deep voice. Number 12 laughed deeply.

"The boss is going to be happy about this!" 12 exclaimed. They both started laughing deeply then. I looked into Grant's eyes and a message passed between us, _we need to somehow get away from these goons! Do you have an idea because I've got nothing, _Grant stated and I slightly nodded. I only had one way come to mind and since I was so desperate for an idea I decided to use that one. So I sucked in a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

Zach's P.O.V

We immediantly jumped into action. We ran towards the door, bolted out the doorway, and ran as fast as we could to where we had heard the scream come from. When we got down there we saw Cammie and Grant standing by two dude's in black who were covering their ear.

"Geeze you scream loud!" One of them exclaimed to Cammie. Suddenly we were surrounded by many other students and the four of them were in the middle with many unconscious circle men around them. The goons seemed to realize that and suddenly both of the goon's reached for Cammie and Grant but Grant had seen it coming and ducked just in time but Cammie, who was trying to recover from her scream, was grabbed by one of the goon's around the neck. We all stepped towards them but the dude gripped her neck tighter.

"One move towards me and she dies!" He exclaimed and we froze, "Good now make a line through the circle so we can leave with this little chameleon." Everyone glared at him but the made an entrance for him to walk through. He smirked and backed away slowly. When he was acouple feet away from the circle he scooped Cammie up in his arms -her resisting and fighting back the whole time- and ran down the hallway towards the door. A millisecond later we were running right after him, Grant and Mrs. Morgan in the lead. When we made it to the door we ran out to see a van with a bunch of goons in it parked outside with the man jumping into the back holding a now unconscious Cammie. He closed the back doors of the van and it drove away while we stared back at its retreating figure. Suddenly Grant broke out of the group and ran after the van. We all yelled after him as loud as we could to come back but Mrs. Morgan was the loudest in the group.

"Grant get back here!" She yelled but he didn't listen.

"Grant I mean it. Right now!" She screamed but he still didn't listen. Suddenly she burst.

"GRANT JOSEPH MORGAN YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS _INSTANT!_" She roared and Grant suddenly stopped in his tracks while we stared at her shocked. Grant Joseph Morgan?

"Yes I Mean It! Right Now Young Man!" She screamed. Grant turned around and headed back towards us. After acouple minutes he was right in front of Mrs. Morgan.

"Don't you ever run away like that again! That was idiotic for you to do you chased after a _car _going 100mph and even if you had caught up to them they would have taken you to. Do you think I was another one of my children kidnapped?" She asked, her voice breaking on the last sentence. Grant shook his head.

"But…how are we going to save Cammie then?" He asked softly and she smiled.

"Not the way you did it. We're going to need a plan and some help." She stated. Grant thought for a second and then his face lit up. He walked acouple steps away from us and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. He pressed two buttons on the phone and brought it up to his ear. I heard a man's voice answer from the other line.

"Hello?" The dude asked.

"The information was wrong, it wasn't tomorrow, it was tonight." Grant stated briefly.

"Oh-no are you alright?" The man asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but they took Cammie. How soon can you get here?" Grant asked.

"Five minutes." The man stated.

"Ok I'll be counting." Grant answered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mr. Solomon asked and Grant smiled.

"An old friend." He stated.

**Yay another chapter! I was having serious writer's block for the past two chapters and while I was sitting in school this idea popped into my head and I wrote it down immediantly so I wouldn't forget. Hope you liked it! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for goon 1-12!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that most of you are mad at me right now for not updating in four months but I have a good excuse. You see I'm a very forgetful person with story ideas so when I got the idea for this chapter I wrote it down immediately at school(I was at school when I got it). I was going to type it up that afternoon but I lost the paper and couldn't remember a single thing about the chapter, only that I liked what I wrote down. Then I finally found the paper somewhere around the end of the school year but then my mom wanted me to go to the pool with her to watch the kids and when I came back I couldn't remember where I put the paper. And then my laptop broke but the good thing is my dad works with computers at work and they always give him free computers so I got one fast and then I FINALLY found the paper! So here it is and I hope you like it and forgive me! Oh yea, also I dedicate goon number 4 to RoSeThAtIsWhItE and if you want a goon then just ask me.**

Chapter 8

It took him exactly 5 minutes to get here and when he did it was in a black van. I smiled, relieved he was here, while everybody else -including mom- looked at the car in confusion and curiosity, trying to see through the tinted windows but they couldn't. I walked up to the door and opened it up slightly so I could see him but nobody else could.

"I'm impressed you took exactly 5 minutes to get here." I stated casually, "But do you really have to wear a black overcoat, fedora, gloves, and sunglasses so nobody could see you?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"I think only certain people should see who I am." He stated.

"K then come on we have some plans to make." I answered, opening the door wide enough so he could climb out. He put on an expressionless mask before he climbed out of the car. I closed the door and walked beside him. I saw his face light up when he saw mom but a quarter of a second later his face turned expressionless so nobody else seemed to notice. After acouple of seconds we finally made it to the group and stopped in front of them.

"So this is the old friend you were talking about?" Mr. Solomon asked and though nobody noticed I could see that dad was surprised that Mr. Solomon was here.

"Yea." I stated. He held out his hand for dad to shake and dad did though it was hesitant, and I bet he was nervous since Mr. Solomon was his best friend after all but it was the polite thing to do so they wouldn't be suspicious of him.

"Joe Solomon and you are?" He asked hoping to find out.

"He'll introduce himself in a second but first he wants to talk to some specific people right now which are…" I stated and everyone looked at me, "Mom, Mr. Solomon, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Jonas." I stated and he nodded. They looked suspicious of him but nodded since they sensed that I trusted him and I did, I mean he is my dad after all.

"Ok would you like to talk in my office?" Mom asked and dad nodded. Mom turned around and walked toward to office with us following after her.

**Well that's the chapter! JUST KIDDING! I wrote that in capitals just incase someone stopped reading or something because it's happened a lot. I was going to end it right here but I knew since I haven't updated in like four months I had to make this chapter longer then I thought it would be. So here's the rest of the chapter! **

When we finally got in the office we closed the door and I was so glad that this room had soundproof walls since we didn't want anybody listening in. Dad and I stood by the door not wanting to be the center of attention but it was a wasted effort because everyone stared at us when they sat down and mom gestured for us to move to the middle of the room. We sighed, stood up straight, and went to the place where she told us to stand. No one spoke as everyone stared at us and it was making me uncomfortable so I spoke.

"So…what do you want to know?" I asked awkwardly and suddenly everyone except for mom, Mr. Solomon, dad, and Liz started yelling at me.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled over them and they all quieted down, glaring at me though.

"Liz?" I asked since she was the only one of them that didn't yell at me.

"So…you and Cammie are…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Siblings? Yes." The tension in the room grew, "Twins in fact." I added.

"But Cammie never told us that she had a twin and neither did you." Zach stated and I nodded in agreement.

"We didn't, but that's because we didn't know that we were related," I stated, "Well until a couple weeks ago of course," I added at their glares. I chuckled, remembering what they thought, "And you thought we were _dating…_" The girls blushed at that, looking down at the ground, while Jonas and Zach looked anywhere but at me. Then I remembered the serious and got back on top, "Anyway, so Cammie's been kidnapped and we have to get her back, does anybody know how to or have any ideas?" I asked but nobody raised their hands, "Come on guys, anything?" I asked desperately but nobody answered me. I looked at everybody's face and they were all clueless but when I got to Zach's I stopped. His face, unlike everyone else, was full of sadness and guilt and I knew it was not for blaming me and Cammie for 'cheating'(well we're not actually dating Bex and Zach no matter how much we want to) on them so I decided to confront him about it.

"Zach?" I asked and he looked up, "Do you know how to save Cammie?" I asked everyone looked at him for an answer. He looked around at everyone's expressions and sighed.

"Yes, I do." He admitted and we all perked up at that.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Macey exclaimed while Zach just looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Zach?" Liz asked.

"I can find out where she is and I can get her out...but I don't think you will trust me anymore when you see how I can." Zach admitted, "But I'll do it to save Cammie." He said, standing up, "Mrs. Morgan can I use your computer?"

"Sure." She stated, standing up from her desk so he could sit down. He turned on the computer and we all crowded around the desk to see what he was doing. He was on the internet and was typing in a website and clicked enter. When it was finished loading, a site titled C.O.C with a picture of Ioseph Cavan under it with a red background and the Circle of Cavan symbol outlining it.

"Zach? How do you know about this website?" She asked, "Only the level seven or up C.I.A., MI6, and every other corporation knows about this website." She stated, completely confused as were all of us, "Zach no matter how hard you try you won't be able to hack this website, level 16's have tried and have failed numerous times." She stated and everyone -except for dad and Mr. Solomon- were shocked at that but Zach just sighed sadly.

"You'll see." He stated vaguely. He went to the top of the page where it showed a bunch of hyperlink symbols and he clicked on one that looked lie two c's backwards and intertwining vertically into each other with two dots on the left side. It opened up and went to a log in thing and Mrs. Morgan looked shocked.

"Zach how did you know which one it was?" She asked, "The C.I.A has tried it a million times but it's like it changes every five minutes and the rest of the links delete everything on you computer and completely break it, as in it can't be replaced at all so we can't deduce, only guess, and no one has so far except for one person who got lucky but as soon as he clicked accept after typing something in, his computer shut down and broke as well." She explained at our confused looks and we all looked down at Zach at this who shifted uncomfortably at our gazes.

"Like I said before, you'll see." He repeated. He typed the letters and numbers 0xs7x9ytqq5ubefore clicking enter. I expected it to keep him out but it didn't, It just went to the next page where it said voice identification. Zach leaned towards the mic and said in a clear and emotionless voice, "Zachary Goode." The computer seemed to think if it was the right voice and after a couple seconds it cleared and read voice matched, welcome Zachary Goode in the middle of the screen and we were all shocked.

"D-dude, you're part of the C.O.C!" Jonas exclaimed and everyone immediately became defensive.

"Yes, I am." He admitted. We were about to attack him(with questions of course, we wouldn't hurt him without all the answers unless we had to since he is our best friend) when someone suddenly said, "Wait." We turned round to see dad deep in thought.

"What?" Mom asked defensively -probably thinking him and Zach were in cahoots or something- but surprisingly he ignored her.

"Goode...you're Cassandra's boy, aren't you?" He wondered and Zach tensed at that but nodded a couple seconds later, "That explains it then." He stated, chuckling. I had enough of all these secrets and things I didn't know so without thinking I blurted out.

"Cassandra? Who are you talking about? Why are you laughing? What's going on dad!" I exclaimed and immediately gasped, covering my mouth, at me revealing her was dad. Everyone froze right as I said dad and looked at me and him.

"Dad? What do you mean dad? Is this you're adopted father or something?" Macey asked and I was about to shake my head and explain but someone beat me to it.

"No..." Mom started and everyone looked at her but she was just staring at dad with tears in her eyes, "I would know that voice anywhere...Chris?" she asked in a wavering voice and everyone was shocked at that. Dad looked at me and I nodded yes. He sighed and took off his hat, jacket, and sunglasses to revealed the same brown hair and blue eyes as Cammie and I. Everyone gasped at that and the next thing I knew Mom had run across the room and hugged dad tightly crying into his chest and he soothed her, kissing her and apologizing again and again that he left while she repeated that she thought he had been dead. After a couple minutes mom calmed down and pulled away, wiping her tears away and kissed dad. Suddenly I heard the return of typing that had stopped right as I had said dad and I turned around to see Zach back on the computer, searching through the website.

I walked over to him and leaned against the desk while everybody else exchanged pleasantries with dad. Zach sensed me behind him but didn't stop typing and turned around like I knew he would do because that's just Zach when he's determined, after all he's told me millions of times before I found out that Cammie is my twin sister that he loves her and would do anything for her even give up his own life for her and I smiled, he truly has fallen hard for her and I wouldn't want anybody else to date and be with my sister. I decided to speak and asked him some questions.

"So you're part of the circle?" I asked casually and he nodded.

"How high are you in it?" I wondered and he froze before starting to type again.

"Second in command." He stated vaguely and I was confused.

"Wait, do you mean of one part, rank, groups, or the whole thing?" I pushed and he sighed defeatedly.

"The whole thing." He answered truthfully and I stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked, making sure, and he nodded, "Who's number 1?" I wondered but before he could answer me dad did.

"Cassandra Goode, Zach's mom is." He answered and everyone was shocked while Zach just sighed and went back to the computer. Bex seemed to shake out of her state of shock and glare at Zach but if Zach noticed he certainly didn't show it.

"So you're momma's little boy huh? Going to follow in her footstep? Be a horrible, conniving, and heartless murderer like her? You probably do but I bet you don't care because it's probably been your dream your whole life to be just like her, the ultimate killing and heartless copy of her! And since the Circle has been after Cammie for the past while you probably only were honey potting her, using her to get close and betray her in the end!" Bex accused and the most unexpected thing happened, Zach abruptly stopped his typing and whipped around his face full of sadness, pain, and fury, his eyes full of tears. Everyone was shocked because we all -even dad- knew that Zach wasn't one for emotions or tears and right now his whole face and eyes were full of emotions while his eyes also had tears in them. He started to speak and you could here all his emotions in his wavering, cold, and painful voice on every word.

"All my life I've been looked at like that. I'd walk through a C.I.A. base or a C.O.C. base and people would look at me and start talking saying, 'Oh look you see that boy right there, he's the son of Cassandra Goode, he's a complete momma's boy and will follow in his mother's footsteps to being the leader of the C.O.C., he will be a cold-hearted, mean, selfish, assassin like her and he will be one of the worlds top ten most wanted criminals .her!' People at the C.I.A. would point to me and say things like, 'Oh don't trust that boy, his mother's Cassandra Goode, the leader of the Circle. No matter how many people trust him and think that he's not going to be like his mother don't believe it because he will be, just you see!'" He ranted, tears streaming down his face, "All my life I've been accused of that, just because of what my mother did and who she was but do you know something?" Bex didn't answer him because she was shocked into submission at what he was saying but he didn't seem to care as he continued his rant.

"I'.! And I never will be! Just because she's my mother doesn't me I'm going to follow in her footstep. Just because she raised me doesn't mean I am going to be just like her. I'm not that kind of kid and I don't want to be that kind of kid anyway. But no matter how many people I told that to it just got worse and worse as I grew up, especially when I joined Blackthorne because everybody thought that I was on my way to be my mother's little assassin, her own protege, but you know what? I don't want to be an assassin like her, I just want to be my own person! And the only reason I agreed to go to Blackthorne was because I wanted to be a spy, not a assassin, and definitely not a killer like her! Don't get me wrong I mean I love my mother and everything but that doesn't mean that I love what she's done in her life, all the people she's killed, and problems she started." He took a deep shaky breath before continuing in the same tone as before.

"I don't want to be like her ever, and I have tried all my life not to but people seem to think it's just all fake and that I'm just tricking people but I'm not! I mean how would you like if people compared you to your parent and expected the same exact thing from you?" He asked but continued on, not waiting for an answer, "And lastly I would never _ever _honey pot Cammie or use her because I really do love her I mean I would give my life to save her a hundred times and would never hesitate or think twice to!" He yelled and everyone -except for Jonas and I since he had already told us how much he loved Cammie- was completely mystified at that, not noticing he loved her that much, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to continue searching for Cammie so we can get her out of there before my mom gets what she wants from her." He finished.

He turned around, sat down at the desk and started to type again while we just stared at him, completely baffled by his confession. We all looked at each other and came to an understanding, everything Zach said was the complete truth and we can definitely trust him, even with our life. A couple minutes Zach stopped typing and exclaimed, "YES! I found her." He added at our confused looks. We all glanced at each other before rushing to the computer.

"Where is she?" Macey asked. There was a map on the screen and Zach pointed to a little red dot on the screen.

"She's in Boulder, Colorado." He answered.

"So what's the plan Zach?" Mom asked and he grinned.

"Here the plan." He started and explained the plan to us and I grinned at the end of it thinking, _oh this is going to be good._

**Well that's the chapter I hope you liked it I really tried my best on this chapter since I haven't updated for like 4 months that's why it's longer then I was originally going to make it. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I know I know, you're probably extremely mad at me for leaving a cliffhanger like that and not updating for four or five months and I apologize. The reason I didn't update was because I honestly forgot about this story and for the past couple of months I've been kind of doubting myself, thinking that my writing wasn't that good and things like that so I kind of didn't want to update or write my stories for a while but I pushed myself to do it for all those people who actually like my stories and not leave them hanging and I guess in the mists I forgot about this story and since I did I soon forgot all my ideas. Then on Wednesday, I got a review from an anonymous person called 'Happy weirdo' and they kind of brought me back to the right set of mind, so you can thank them for this chapter and the little surprise at the end that I'll say in the author's note and also I want to personally thank them for it because I probably wouldn't have updated this story if they hadn't written to me. Strangely enough, after they wrote to me, all the ideas I had for this story came back to me as well as some new one's and let me tell you, you will be surprised. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: At the end of the story!**

Chapter 9  
Grant's P.O.V.

It was the day after Cammie had gotten kidnapped and we were all in Boulder, Colorado. About an hour after the plan was explained we booked the soonest flight for Boulder which was actually half an hour later and it would land three hours later. When we got here we discussed the plan once more and went to sleep. _I__have__to__say__Zach__made__a__great__plan__to__get__Cammie__back,__no__wonder__he's__top__of__the__class__and-_

"Grant, it's time." Zach announced and I nodded. I climbed out of the car and walked across the sidewalk as dad finished putting the handcuffs on properly and stepped out of the car, hiding them under his jacket since we were on a busy street full of civilians and didn't want them to see them.

"You guys ready?" Zach whispered barely audible so I knew the people around us couldn't hear. We nodded slightly and he took that as a yes and we walked towards the building. It was a white granite kind of building that had large glass doors that said it was a law firm and if you were a random citizen you would think that and continue on but since we're not ordinary citizens we knew that underneath the building was a secret headquarter for the C.O.C.

The plan Zach made was that dad was searching the Academy when I found him –my part was that I was becoming a C.O.C. agent-, subdued him, and brought him to one of the most strictly guarded and secure C.O.C. buildings in the country which happened to be the exact same one Cammie was in –how much of a coincidence is that, glad to know they take my sister serious enough to lock her in one of their most guarded bases though I wish they hadn't even taken her in the first place- and we were almost in. When we get inside we're going to tell them what we are here for and then bring him to Cammie's cell.

Then Zach will decide to give me a tour of the place and we'll shut some things down so Liz, mom, and Jonas can get into the security easier and quicker. Then when the defenses are all down Macey, Bex, and Mr. Solomon will go through the hallways that no one are in and they'll use the key that we hid by the door to Cammie's cell, unlock the door, get Cammie and dad out, and get them out of the building as fast as they can. Then when they are safely out, Zach and I'll leave the building, get into the car that everyone else is in, and drive back to the airport and by the time we are on the plane, the C.O.C will realize they are gone.

My thoughts were interrupted as we opened the door and walked in, Dad right behind us. The front room we had walked in was just like a regular waiting room in a law firm and we turned down the first hallways towards a door marked 'employees only'. When we stopped in front of the door Zach looked to see if anyone was around before putting his hand against the wall, right next to the door. A light from underneath his hand scanned it and the door opened when it finished.

When the door opened up completely the lights came on to reveal an elevator and after a second we walked in. When the door closed behind us we started to go down as the regular elevator music played**(A/N:****Anyone****else****reminded****of****Percy****Jackson****the****Last****Olympian****here?****Sorry****I****loved****the****comment****that****Percy****made****on****regards****to****the****Titan****'****s****side****riding****in****the****elevator****to****get****to****Olympus****listening****to****groovy****Apollo****singing.****:D****sorry,****let****'****s****continue****with****the****story****…****)** and after a couple seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a big room with about 20 C.O.C. agents in it.

When they heard us enter they looked up and their eyes widened when they landed on Zach –he is the second in command after all- before darting back to where they were looking at before as we started across the room. Suddenly about half-way across the room someone walked in front of Zach who stopped to stare at him as he nodded at him.

"Sir, who are these people with you?" He asked obediently and Zach replied emotionlessly.

"This is Grant Newman, a new recruit for us, and this is someone you should know." He stated pointing to us. He nodded at me before looking at dad and his eyes widened.

"You found him sir?" The man asked and Zach shook his head.

"No but Grant did, he found him looking around Gallagher Academy and subdued him before bringing him to me." Zach explained expressionlessly again which I have to say freaked me out; this was definitely not the Zach I knew.

"Where are you going to put him sir?" The man asked.

"Where we _put_ our prisoners Goldberg." He snapped and Goldberg nodded in understanding.

"Sorry for asking sir, it won't happen again." Goldberg apologized and Zach glared at him.

"It better not, you are dismissed." He stated and Goldberg nodded before walking away and we continued through the room and into a hallway that was blindingly white. As we walked down the hallways we, surprisingly, didn't pass anyone, though we walked past lots of door(67 to be precise), all looking the same as one another. Suddenly, right as we turned down one hallway we practically ran into someone but stopped just in time. _Great__another__person__to__deal__with,__oh__well,__Zach__'__ll__get__rid__of__them__fast,_I thought and strangely Zach stiffened as he saw the person's face which made me look closer at them.

It was a woman about 5'11' with long black hair, tan skin, and green eyes, _Zach__'__s__eyes,_ I thought, and froze as I realized who this was, _this__is__Cassandra__Goode,__Zach__'__s__mom__and__the__leader__of__the__Circle,__oh__boy,__I__hope__Zach__can__get__us__out__of__this__one._I looked over at Zach to see what he would do to see him smiling at her, though since I know him so well I could just barely see a little panic and shock at seeing his mom.

"Mom!" He exclaimed and she smiled at him warmly, like all mother's do.

"Zachary, you're here!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly as if she handed seen him in a while, like all mother would and it, surprisingly, seemed completely genuine and loving, but what did I expect, Zach did say he loved him mom to death so she had to be a great mom for him to love her even though she's done so many horrible things in her life. Mrs. Goode pulled away fast, getting a stern motherly look on her face, "Zachary Bryan Goode, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school young man, what have I told you about ditching?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips like all mothers do when they reprimand their children. As an answer Zach looked towards dad and I, causing his mom to look at us, "Zachary, who are these people?" She asked.

"This is Grant Newman, a new recruit and friend from school and this," He started, pointing at dad now, "Is someone you already know." He stated shortly and Mrs. Goode's eyes narrowed deadly and scarily at dad, so I guess they've met before and don't like each other though it's just a guess, I could be wrong –note the sarcasm.

"Matthew**(A/N:****Oh****I****should****probably****explain****this.****You****see****the****other****night****I****went****on****to****Ally****Carter****'****s****website****and****I****was****bored****so****I****read****the****questions****asked****about****GG4:****Only****the****Good****Spy****Young,****and****it****said****that****she****'****d****never****given****him****a****name****but****if****she****had****it****would****have****been****Matthew****so****that****is****why****his****name****is****different****in****this****chapter****than****the****last,****because****that****'****s****what****Ally****Carter****chose****it****to****be)** Morgan, C.I.A. operative, went M.I.A. 4 years ago, graduate from Blackthorne Institute, wife of retired C.I.A. agent Rachel Morgan, brother-in-law to Abigail Cameron, best friend of retired C.I.A. agent and rogue C.O.C. agent Joseph Solomon, and father of Cameron Morgan." She stated off, glaring at him, the love and happiness she had for Zach completely gone as she glared in hatred and anger at dad.

"Hello Cassandra, how have you been since the last time we met?" Dad asked casually as if he was talking to a random friend he knew, making Mrs. Goode glare harder at him.

"How'd you find him Zach?" She asked emotionlessly and Zach nodded at me.

"Grant found him snooping around Gallagher and brought him to me and I decided to bring Grant with me and Mr. Morgan." He explained and she nodded seriously.

"I'll take him then." She stated and I looked at Zach to see he looked perfectly calm but I knew that inside he was panicking, wondering what was happening.

"It's ok mom, I was just going to take him to the cells." Zach reassured her but she shook her head.

"No, I have something else for you to do." She stated and suddenly looked at me, "Thank you for finding him and bringing him to my son, you can head back the way you came and go home now, you are no longer needed here." She decided and I nodded as I saw Zach's swift nod, telling me to do what his mom said so things wouldn't get worse and so with that I turned around and walked back the way we had come, the plan crashing down in the process.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Goldberg and Cassandra's attitude as well as the plot and other stuff too.**

**I hope you really liked the chapter and the whole twist I put on it, that was a new idea. Well I guess that's all! Wait, I'm forgetting something! Oh yea, the surprise present from the author's note at the start of the story, now what was it again…oh yea, now look down at the right hand corner of the page, what do you see? Yup that's right, another chapter for you to read! My gift to you for being gone for so long! Now go and read it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: At the end!**

Chapter 10

Zach's P.O.V.**(A/N: wonder what his mom wants him to do.)**

As Grant left mom started walking down the hallway towards the cells I wondered what mom wanted me to do and hoped it wasn't something bad. Sure, I love mom but she has me do a lot of dangerous and bad stuff that I don't want to do. After a couple minutes mom stopped at a door, pulled out the key, unlocked the door, opened it, and pushed Mr. Morgan into it.

"This is one of our most secure cells in this compound and you will be staying in here for a long time, I can promise you that, but don't worry, your roommate will be here soon and it's someone you know." She growled before closing the door and locking it. She turned to me and all the hostility, anger, and hatred disappeared from her face to be replaced by love, kindness, and happiness, "Come with me Zachary, I'll bring you to where I want you to be." She stated warmly, smiling at me before turning around and heading back the way we had come**(A/N: talk about mood swings! :P) **and I followed shortly after her. We turned down about three hallways and went in two doors before we stopped inside a room where three people were in. They looked at us expressionlessly before going back to work like mom taught them.

"Is she in there?" Mom asked, to my confusion, and one of the men nodded.

"She's been sitting in there for the past three hours, waiting for you mam." The man who had nodded answered and mom smiled.

"Oh, someone will talk to her, but it won't be me." She said vaguely, confusing everyone in the room, including me though I had a feeling I knew what she meant.

"Then who will mam?" The man asked politely and mom smiled at me.

"My son Zachary of course." She answered, ruffling my hair, "I think she'll be more comfortable and open if she talked to someone her age." She explained and they nodded. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak up.

"Who will I be talking to mom?" I asked casually and she smiled at me.

"Our newest Prisoner, Cameron Ann Morgan." She answered and inside I froze in shock while on the outside I stayed the same except I raised an eyebrow.

"Cameron Morgan? As in the daughter of Rachel Morgan, the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy? One of the best pavement artists in the world? The same girl I tracked in D.C. before our exchange with them?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"So you've met her before?" She asked and I nodded.

"I saw her a lot during the exchange, she is a pretty good pavement artist," _the best actually,_ I thought to myself, "And a pretty exceptional fighter," _more like amazing, _I thought again, "But not as good as that Baxter girl, what's her name…oh yea Rebecca, or as she likes to be called, Bex." I stated and mom smiled, not seeming surprised.

"Well we have captured her from Gallagher Academy and have brought her here for questioning, and who better to do it than someone who knows her a little better." Mom explained and inside I snorted, _a little I know her right down to her smallest doubts and thoughts, _but nodded obediently to mom.

"Ok I'll interview her, but," Mom looked confused at that but didn't interrupt, "I'd like it to be only me and her, no one watching and the cameras off, ok mom?" I asked politely and mom smiled.

"Of course Zachary, it will probably make her feel more comfortable and willing to speak, apparently she hasn't uttered a word since we put her in there." Mom said in distain and I just stopped myself from clenching my fists in anger at my mom's words about my Gallagher girl. _Probably won't be your Gallagher girl anymore after this when she finds out who you are, _I thought but pushed it away, I couldn't think things like that right now, it won't help anything at all.

"Also I'll be needing the key for the handcuffs you strapped her arms to the chair with, they probably won't make her talk anymore." I stated, knowing that they had done that to her because they did it to all their prisoners so they wouldn't escape when no one was around. I saw worry flash across mom's face.

"But what if she tries to fight you?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Mom, I'm the best fighter at Blackthorne, I'm pretty sure I can take her on, besides I've done it a couple of times in P.E. during the exchange." I reassured and the worry disappeared from her face to be replaced by a proud smile.

"Of course, sorry Zach I wasn't thinking about that." Mom apologized before looking over at one of the men, "Cameras off and give Zachary the key Duprius." Mom demanded and the guy turned off the cameras before getting up and handing the key to me then going and sitting down again, "Good luck Zachary." Mom said to me and I smiled back at her before turned around and opening the door, not ready to face Cammie at all.

Cammie's P.O.V.**(A/N: a change now, let's see how she's doing.)**

I groaned as I shifted in the seat I was sitting at in the interrogation room. You see while I was being brought here, one of the guys knocked me out because I kept fighting them(of course I'm going to fight them, it's not like I want to be here) and I woke up lying on a bed in a cell. After a couple minutes three men came into the cell and brought me to this interrogation room where I've been waiting for someone to come and talk to me for the past _three hours_.

_Glad to know I'm so important that they will forget about me for three hours, _I thought grumpily, hey I am tired, angry, and my day is just not going well so sue me! I leaned back in my chair in boredom, this person better be extremely busy, because if they left me in here for three hours then I'm going to kick their butt as soon as I get out of these handcuffs, I don't care how big, tough, or skilled they are, .. Wow I really felt like Bex when I thought that! But in my defense, I've just had enough of this.

My head snapped up as I heard the door open and I scowled, _it's about time they got here,_ I thought and watched as they walked in and who I saw made me freeze, Zachary Goode, my Blackthorne boy, was walking into the room and I knew by the look on the woman's face that was standing outside the door that he wasn't here to help me out, he was here to talk to me which could only mean one thing if he was able to walk in here all alone, Zach was part of the circle.

When I realized that, betrayal, sadness, loneliness, and depression overwhelmed me as I stared into his eyes, the eyes I love so much, figuring out that it must have been a scam, he never loved me, he was only honeypotting me, that thought shattered my heart and I felt tears well up in my eyes but I took a deep breath and looked away from him, I couldn't look at him right now, if I did then I would surely start crying and that would only add to my heartbreak and his satisfaction. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the table I was at.

I felt him stare at me before pulling something out of his pocket, a key I see now, and unlocking my handcuffs. I almost sighed in relief at getting out of those but I couldn't, I would giving him the thought that he helped me, that it hurt me to realize that he was in the circle, that it shattered my heart because I was in love with him. I sat stone-still in my seat as he walked to the other end of the table and sat down directly across from me. I felt his stare but was determined not to meet his eyes because if I did then the second I looked into them I'd melt and start telling him everything and I couldn't have that because I have already decided I'm not going to say a single thing to him, I haven't said a word all day and I'm not going to start now, no matter what, besides they were probably watching us on cameras right now. As if sensing my thought Zach started to talk.

"They aren't watching right now, they turned the cameras off before I came in here." He stated and that proved even more that he was in the circle if they trusted him enough to tell them the truth. I knew he probably wanted to hear me talk but like I said before, I had already decided I wasn't going to talk, I just stared at the wall to my left, not moving or uttering a single word. It was silent for seven minutes and 32 seconds before Zach spoke, "Please Cammie, just talk to me, yell at me, do something." He begged which surprised me, why was he acting the same way if he had been honeypotting me?_ Probably thought that it would make me talk even more, well he's definitely wrong about that, _I thought, relaxing more in my chair, "Please, just one word, anything at all." He begged again but I just continued to stare at the wall, "Please Gallagher girl." I flinched at that, remembering all the times he'd called me that and without thinking I spoke.

"Don't call me that." I whispered in a shaky voice and he seemed relieved to finally hear me talk but confused on why I said that, _well there goes my no-talking plan,_ I thought but didn't really care.

"What? Why not, I've always called you that." He stated and my head whipped around to glare at him fiercely.

"Because I don't want you to!" I exclaimed, glaring harder at him. I froze as I realized I was staring into his emerald eyes filled with pain, helplessness, care, worry, hurt, confusion, and love and I snapped my head back to the wall, trying to stop the tears from falling, hearing him call me that reminded me of every memory we ever had and it just shattered my heart even more as I remembered that it had all been fake, not real, a scam, he didn't really love me, _my love life sucks, _I thought and it was completely true, I always think I've found the perfect person but it all just blows up in my face everytime, "I _can't _hear you call me that." I whispered barely audible but I knew he hear it no matter how much I didn't want him to.

"Why not?" He asked quietly but I didn't answer him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt hearing him call me that because I loved that nickname he gave me and it filled me with more and more waves of sadness and depression and broke my heart even more when he did, "Why not Cammie? Why don't you want me to call you Gallagher girl?" He asked and I flinched again, just hearing the words come from him hurt enough. _That's it, I can't take this anymore,_ I thought and I pushed my chair out, standing up and Zach stood up fast right after me, trying to get me to look at him but I couldn't do that, I know I'll crack the next time I even look at him. So with that thought in mind I cleared my throat.

"I want to go back to my room." I stated emotionlessly as Zach continued to stare at me. After a couple seconds he realized that I wasn't going to speak again and sighed sadly but walked towards the door and opened it for me and I flinched again as I remembered all the games we'd play when he'd pretend to be the good gentleman boyfriend and would hold the door open for me or pull chairs out for me and all the other cliché stuff and again I had to hold in the sobs and tears that threatened to overflow as I turned around and walked out the door, past the woman and the three men, out the door, and down the hallways and through the doors with Zach right on my tail. When I reached my door I stopped and waited as Zach pulled out the key for the door and inserted it in the door and I waited for him to open the door but he didn't. After a couple seconds he still hadn't so I looked up at him to glare at him but my glare faltered as I realized how close he was to me and the next thing I knew I was staring into his emerald green eyes and I did the thing I had not wanted to do, I melted. His eyes were filled with love, care, worry, hurt, confusion, and so many other feelings that they were all mixed up and hard to read. Then the next thing I knew, Zach was kissing me. I froze in shock and confusion and was about to pull away when I felt myself melt into the kiss and my arms wrapped around his neck and raveled in his hair while his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and with that I realized something, even though Zach is part of the circle, I wanted this, I still wanted to be in his arms and with a shock I realized something else, I still loved him just as much as I always have. It was about a minute and 48 seconds into the kiss that I realized that and I shot back from him as fast as I could and before any of us could say a thing I opened the door, ran in, and closed it behind me, breathing heavily. _I can't believe I just did that, oh no why did I do that, he was probably just checking to see if it still worked and I just proved it, how stupid am I?_ I thought to myself, groaning out loud at my stupidity.

"Rough day huh?" Someone asked in front of me and I froze as I recognized that voice. I opened my eyes to see dad in front of me, sitting on the bed that I had woken up on earlier this day. When I realized it was him I ran forward and hugged him tightly, "Where were you?" He asked after a couple minutes and I sighed.

"In the interrogation room." I answered truthfully, not feeling like lying, I'd had enough of lying today that would last me a lifetime, my whole life was a lie practically I mean all my life was about spies and spies lie all the time, it was a second nature to us. Dad stiffened at that.

"Did they hurt you at all?" He asked, pulling back from me to look at my body and see if there were any marks on it.

"No they didn't physically hurt me." I whispered and it was true, Zach didn't physically hurt me but he did mentally. Dad seemed confused at that.

"Physically? What do you mean? Who was interrogating you?" He asked and I sighed in defeat.

"Zach." I whispered and, surprisingly, he sighed in relief.

"So that's what she wanted him to do! Thank goodness, I thought it was going to be something bad!' He exclaimed, chuckling and that confused me even more.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked as he stopped laughing and he looked down at me.

"When we were coming to get you we got compromised, Grant was sent away and I was brought here while Cassandra brought Zach somewhere to do something, I guess that's what it was." He explained but it just confused me even more.

"Wait rescue mission? You, Zach, and Grant? What are you talking about dad?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your mom, friends, the Jonas boy, Grant, Zach, and I had come up with a plan to get you back, well actually it was pretty much Zach's plan, he made it all up but at least we got through some of it, it would've went perfectly if we hadn't run into his mom-" Dad stated but I interrupted him.

"Wait mom? Zach's mom is here?" I asked in shock.

"Yea didn't you meet her? She has his eyes, didn't yo use anyone that looked like him?" Dad asked and the picture of the woman in that room appeared in my mind and she had green eyes, Zach's eyes. I nodded.

"Yea I saw her, but wait, Zach helped you with the plan?" I asked and dad nodded.

"Yea he practically did everything, but what do you expect I mean the kid loves you after all-" I interrupted him at that again.

"What? What do you mean he loves me?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in shock and he froze.

"Whoops, I probably shouldn't have told you that, I probably should've waited until he told you, but it's too late now so oh well!" Dad exclaimed while I was still in shock, _Zach actually does love me?_ I thought in confusion, _oh no what have I done?_

"So he was on our side the whole time?" I asked dad and he nodded.

"He was practically the leader, why do you ask?" Dad wondered and I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears, realizing that I had judged and jumped to conclusions to fast and because of that I may have ruined Zach's and my relationship forever. Dad hugged me tightly, confused, but still did anyway as I cried and cried myself to sleep.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the guards and plot(well kind of, the C.O.C. part belongs to Ally Carter).**

**Well, that was a sad ending! Sorry to go all depressing and cliffhanger on you but it felt right when I was reading this, this is probably one of the first chapters I've ever written where it just flowed. Did you like the changes? Don't worry, more are to come maybe this week maybe next week, I don't know but I promise and I mean this, it will be soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys are having a great day and here, to make it better, is a new chapter and if you look where all the alerts are sent you'll realize that I have updated all my stories today as a big gift for my reviewers, I even updated Thalia's Decision which I haven't updated in almost a whole year(I feel accomplished at that though ashamed it took so long)! Well, I should get to the story now, so here it is I hope you like it!**

Chapter 11  
Cammie's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning to see that I was tucked in bed –dad must have put me in here after I fell asleep- and dad was in the bed beside me. I had forgotten what had happened last night for a second and tried to remember when it suddenly hit me. _Zach…what have I done?_ I thought as a tear fell out of my eye and rolled down my cheek, landing on my hand when it fell off my face. _What am I going to do? I'm trapped in a cell in a C.O.C. base, unable to get out, my friends and families mission failed, the only person that could possibly help me probably won't because I didn't trust him, dad's stuck in here with me, the C.O.C. wants me for some reason, and Zach's mom is in the C.O.C. as well, what else could go wrong? _I thought to myself in exasperation.

I stood up from my bed and started to pace, trying to think of a way to get out, anything that will help but my thoughts kept getting interrupted by one thing, _Zach…even when I practically ruined our relationship I can't get him out of my head!_ I exclaimed to myself. Suddenly I stopped pacing in mid-step. _Wait a minute! Zach…he kissed me last night so maybe, just maybe, he still loves me and if I can just get to him then maybe he can get us out of here safe since they trust him, but how to get him alone…_ I planned as I started to pace again.

Suddenly after a couple minutes I was struck as if by lightning and stopped pacing yet again. _That's it! They want to get information out of me so all I have to do is-! _I thought in excitement before turning to face the door, _by my calculations it's almost 7:26 and at 7:30 I was informed they would bring me breakfast so all I have to do is wait._ My guess was right when almost four minutes later I heard someone walking outside the door, their footsteps getting closer and closer.

I ran back to my bed and sat down as if I had been there all morning and right as my internal clock hit 7:30 the door opened to reveal one of the guards that had knocked me out when I was in the van, who was carrying two trays of food. He walked up to me and handed me one of the trays while glaring at me. Then he walked over to dad who was finally getting up and handed him his food. He turned around and started for the door but stopped when I started to speak.

"I've decided that I'll answer your questions." I stated and he turned to look at me, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"What's the catch?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing. It's not like I'm going to get out of here, Dad said this was one of the Circle's most secure buildings and is practically impossible to get out of and it's not like my friends and family know where exactly I am so I might as well answer your questions." I answered truthfully since this is one of the Circle's best buildings and my friends don't _exactly _know which room I'm in, only the building is technically I wasn't lying. He nodded, excepting my answer before replying.

"It's about time you came to your senses, I'll tell the boss and we'll arrange for an interrogation." He stated before turning around and walking out of the door, closing and locking it behind himself. I heard dad clear his throat and looked over to see him staring at me with a look saying to explain what I was thinking.

"I need to talk to Zach, see if he has any idea how to get out and to apologize for…" I trailed off at that as a overwhelming feeling came across me and my eyes filled with tears yet again but I held them back though a few escaped and trickled down my face. I wiped my face and looked up to see dad staring at me in sadness, love, and sympathy but he was smiling.

"Don't worry Cameron, he'll forgive you." Dad promised and I nodded though doubt was still clear in my mind, _what if he didn't? _About 12 minutes later the door opened to reveal the three guards that were outside the interrogation room yesterday. I stood up as the far left one started to talk.

"The interrogation room is ready." He answered emotionlessly before turning around and I followed after him the other two men behind me so I couldn't get away(hand-cuffs wouldn't work because I am a spy after a while, I can get out and fight without my hands thank you very much) easily, not that I wanted to, I wanted to solve everything between Zach and I before I left. Besides, I don't even have any idea how to get out of here, I know nothing about the building or where I even am. We had reached the interrogation room now and I stumbled as one of the men behind me pushed me into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Such great hospitality." I grumbled sarcastically, walking over to the chair I had sat in yesterday while I waited for Zach. About a minute later the door opened but it was not Zach. The woman, Zach's mother I see now, walked over to the chair across from me, sitting down.

"Hello Cameron Morgan, I'm Cassandra Goode, leader of the C.O.C." She introduced herself and inside I froze in shock and disbelief while on the outside I stayed exactly the same. _Zach's mother is the leader of the Circle? No wonder he didn't tell me, if he had I would have reacted the same way I did yesterday. No wonder they trust him so much, he is probably the heir to the C.O.C.,_ I thought as I sat back in my chair, getting comfortable. If Zach wasn't coming then I wasn't talking. After a couple minutes of silence she narrowed her eyes, "I thought you said you were going to talk? What's the point of asking for an interrogation if you're not going to talk anyway? You're just wasting all our time." She stated swiftly, her eyes narrowing more but I just kept quiet.

"Well are you going to answer me or just sit there quietly for the next hour?" She asked, glaring at me now and folding her arms. I decided that it was time to bring up what I wanted and since they wanted me to talk so much then they'd grant it.

"I said I would talk, but not to you." I stated and she glared harder at me.

"Then to who?" She asked and I grinned.

"Zach." I answered her and that made her stop glaring and stare at me in shock, definitely not expecting that as an answer.

"Zachary?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Zachary Goode. If you want me to talk then that's the only way I will." I said and she nodded slowly before standing up.

"I'll get him for you. But when I do you _will _answer my questions." She demanded and on the outside I nodded but on the inside I snorted, _as if, I'll never answer your questions,_ I thought as she opened the door but I stopped her.

"Oh and I want the cameras to be off, just like yesterday because I'll know if they are or aren't and if they are on then I won't even speak." I promised and she nodded before she went to find Zach, closing it behind her. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, waiting for Zach.

Zach's P.O.V.**(A/N: This will be a very short P.O.V., just warning you)**

I was lying down on my bed, thinking to myself as I threw a ball against the wall in front of me and caught it before repeating the cycle. I was in my room that every C.O.C. headquarters had and let me tell you, it was completely decked out. A penthouse sized room with white fuzzy carpet and green walls(the color of my eyes). There was a huge plasma screen t.v. in the middle of the wall in front of me that was hooked up to a xbox360, wii, game cube, playstation, and any other t.v. electronic you can think of. Right next to it there was a pair of doors and behind them was a huge room filled with any small electronic(iPods, Nintendo ds', iPad's, gameboy's, etc.) and every game ever made and let me tell you, there's a lot.

Past that there is the main door that leads out of the room, bringing you towards the interrogation rooms. In the top right hand corner of the room was a snack bar full of every kind of snack, healthy and unhealthy, as well as international snacks(things from Japan, China, India, Ireland, Germany, Switzerland, you name it). On the bottom right hand corner there was a door leading to a whole game room, just as big as an arcade room and just as stocked as one full of every game ever made and being made right now. In the middle of the back wall(wall facing the t.v.) there was a door leading to a huge indoor pool and about three Jacuzzi's as well as a small fireplace surrounded by about five chair and a table in the middle of them.

Next to that there was a door leading to a bathroom with a tube the size of a huge Jacuzzi with jets and everything as a huge standing shower made of gold and brown tiles. Lastly, on the bottom left corner(where I was) there was a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, and a bedside table. In the middle of the room there was two steps that lead to a little sitting area with a huge table, two couches, one arm chair, and two bean back chairs with a small t.v. in front of them. Yea, it's pretty much a teenager's dream place. I was stopped in my thoughts as I heard my bedroom door open right as I caught the ball. I looked over to see Mom coming in and I smiled at her.

"Hey mom." I greeted her loudly since she was on the other side of the "room". She looked over at me and smiled lovingly.

"Hello Zachary, did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked and I nodded.

"So, what do you need?" I asked, starting to throw the ball against the wall again.

"Our prisoner has decided to start speaking but she'll only talk to you." Mom answered and I caught the ball once again as my head snapped over to look at her.

"Cameron?" I asked, the name feeling weird since I never call her that.

"Yes, she woke up this morning and said she wanted to talk to you." Mom explained and I nodded calmly while inside I was panicking, _what if she wanted to talk about the kiss last night? Gosh, why did I have to kiss her it was so stupid of me! Now she probably is going to kill me for doing that! _I thought to myself, not remembering the fact that she had kissed me back.

"Oh, ok then. Is she in the same interrogation room as yesterday?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed and stood up, walking across the room towards her. She stepped out of the way of the door and I walked through it towards the interrogation room, not ready for this conversation at all.

**(A/N: Well! That was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I was picturing it being like only two paragraphs but I got the idea for his room and had to put it in so that's why it was)**

Cammie's P.O.V.

About five minutes later the door opened and I saw Zach walk in. My heart stopped beating and my breath caught as he turned around and closed the door, locking it behind him. I suddenly remembered how to breathe and gulped in a deep breath of air as my heart started beating acouple seconds after it stopped. Zach turned around and my eyes met his gorgeous emerald eyes before he looked over at the left wall, not meeting my eyes which just made me feel even more guilty and not trusting or listening to him enough.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and still staring at the wall. I took in a deep breath and sat up straight before speaking.

"Is the cameras off?" I asked instead and he nodded.

"Yea I saw them turn them off when I walked in here, why-" He asked but was interrupted as I jumped up from my chair ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and smashing my lips onto his, closing my eyes in pleasure. I felt him freeze underneath me but I just kept kissing him, I needed this so much, it made the pain go away if just for a moment. A second later I felt him unfreeze and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me back just as passionately. I tightened my arms around his neck and raveled my fingers into his hair as one of his hands reached up and pushed on the back of my neck, bringing my head closer to his and the kiss got deeper. After about five minutes we pulled back, breathing heavily, and I buried my head into his chest as tears started to overwhelm me. I felt his shock from me kissing him and now I was crying, but he tightened his hold on me and murmured comforting words to me that just made me feel even worse for not trusting him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Z-Zach. I'm so s-sorry for n-not t-t-trusting y-you." I sobbed but he just hugged me tighter and continued to murmur words of comfort to me. After acouple minutes I finally calmed down and pulled back, sniffing still. Zach brought his hand up and pulled my chin up so I'd stare into his eyes and his eyes softened at all the guilt, pain, anger(at myself, not him), confusion, and love in my eyes. He reached up with his other hand and gently wiped my remaining tears away before caressing my face with his hand.

"It's ok Cammie, I understand." He said and wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes at that. Realizing that didn't help, he bent down and placed a sweet, loving, and chaste kiss onto my lips and I gently kissed him back. Ten seconds later we pulled back and Zach rested his forehead on mine, staring deeply into my eyes and I all but melt into his arms, sighing contently as I closed my eyes, "I love you Cammie." He whispered and my eyes snapped open in shock at that to stare into his emerald green eyes filled with love, peacefulness, calmth, happiness, and comfort. Outside I was smiling at him but it was a little off because something was wrong. A second later it clicked.

"Gallagher Girl." I whispered and his eyes filled with confusion as he tilted his head slightly.

"What?" He asked and I smiled softly.

"Call me Gallagher Girl." I asked and the confused frown left his face to be replaced by a loving smile. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear before caressing my face again.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He repeated and I beamed at him before kissing him again, putting all my love into it and he kissed me back just the same way. When we pulled back I sighed before speaking.

"I love you too Zach." I whispered and he smiled mischievously at me.

"Blackthorne Boy." He stated and I laughed lightly before repeating after him.

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy." I corrected and he smiled one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen on his face before hugging me tightly, burying his face into my neck. As I laid my head on his, relaxing in his embrace, I thought that even with enemy C.O.C.'s all around us and being trapped here with no plan out, this was the happiest I've been in a long time.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for words and plot(except for C.O.C. part, that's Ally Carter's, not mine).  
Well, there we go, that's the end of the chapter! I know, not much happened even though it was extremely long and took a long time to write(longer than usual) with really bad attention span, and I'm sorry about the bad ending, I couldn't really think of anything since I'm pretty much winging it and that was the only idea I had but I finished it! Sorry, really excited here. I was thinking a while ago that there would've been only one more chapter after this but I got a great idea so it may be like four more chapters after this one, but don't worry, it'll be over soon. The next chapter is on the plan to get out, it's not written yet or even started but I'll start it as soon as I can even though I don't have much inspiration, I'm really caught up in my 'Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe' story –nine chapters already written- and have a lot of idea for it but I am determined to have this story be my first completed story(not including one-shots or two-shots)! Well I should probably stop babbling on and on with this and finish this authors note before I bore you to death anymore or annoy you too much. So bye, I'll let you get back to what you were doing before reading my story, please please pppllleeeeasseee review, it will definitely make my Christmas even better if you do and will be an awesome gift for me. Well I really should go now so bye! Happy Holidays to you all, whatever you are celebrating, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Quanza, and every other holiday that take too long to list and all!:) **


End file.
